vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Acxa (VLD)
Acxa is a former general of the Galra Empire serving directly under Prince Lotor. She is only part Galran. While initially loyal to the prince, she and her fellow generals turn against him when Zarkon labels them all criminals of the Empire. She plans to turn Lotor in so Zarkon will spare the generals' lives, but he flees, leaving them behind in a Sincline Ship. Appearance Season 7 Acxa.png|Season Seven appearance. Acxa has the appearance of a lean humanoid young woman with light blue skin and dark blue hair. Her hair is cut short, with long bangs swept over the left side of her face. Four short black horns protrude from her scalp near the back of her head. Acxa's Galran heritage shows in her pointed ears, her blue eyes that feature yellow sclerae, and her enlarged hands that feature claws. Her eyes have distinct white pupils and she has prominently sharp canines. As one of Lotor's generals, Acxa wears custom armor designed to fit her body in the standard black, blue, gray, and red-orange colors designating her team. Personality Acxa is a calm, controlled soldier who rarely shows unfettered emotions or distress. She functions as the loyal second-in-command of Lotor's team and leads the generals when he is not present, often correcting them or reminding them of their duties. While a Galra general, she displays respect for her enemies and will grant them mercy, going so far as to ally with Keith when trapped in a Weblum and sparing his life in return for him rescuing hers. Appearing the most loyal of the generals to Prince Lotor who both trusts and idolizes him, she is offended on his behalf when he is not spoken to or addressed properly, and this is a rare time her temper arises. Acxa believes that Lotor will protect them, and she is hesitant to betray or conspire against the prince when his plans begin to unravel; her loyalty is undoubtedly shaken by his quick, cold killing of Narti, her fellow general and ally, the moment Narti is suspected of treachery. Ironically, she is a calculating, pragmatic thinker similar to the prince, but one with more obvious empathy who values the other generals' lives. When it appears Lotor's plans do not bear fruit, Acxa tries to hand him over to Zarkon in return for their lives being spared, shooting him to stun, not kill - despite Zarkon's orders to kill his son on sight and Lotor's vulnerability to attack. She claims she is turning on him to avenge Narti, but she truthfully plots with Lotor all along and remains loyal to him until his break in composure from Quintessence exposure reveals the depths of his madness. Still, while working under Haggar, she watches over her fellow generals, and when she directs them to cut ties with Lotor for good, she pleads for him to not lose control. Abilities Acxa is an agile fighter who uses a laser pistol for both long-distance and close-range combat, unafraid to use it in unconventional ways to to parry and shield against bladed sidearms. Her weapon can be set to stun a target instead of killing it. She utilizes speed and agility to outmaneuver her enemies and attack them from afar, able to jump great heights and fly short distances with her armor's leg thrusters. Axca is a tactician who uses strategy to outwit targets. Her equipment includes stakes to create barriers around enemies without injuring them, and her armor is equipped with a computer she uses to hack nearby technology for her own devices. Her piloting skills are high enough that she is trusted with a Sincline ship, as well as fighter jet for harvesting scaultrite from a Weblum - an extraordinary dangerous task. Trivia * Acxa is part Galran; her other alien heritage is unknown. * Acxa is the soldier rescued by Keith from a Weblum. Her former allies insult her for potentially having feelings for him, but whether this is true remains to be shown. Series staff have described their relationship as a warrior's respect based on honor, which she believed Lotor had, but learned only Keith was genuine about.Rotoscopers: "‘Voltron: Legendary Defender’ Showrunners Talk Season 7, Shiro, & More", August2018 * She is voiced by Anika Noni Rose until The Hunted, where she is voiced Erica Luttrell thereafter. This change remains unexplained. * Acxa's name was originally either "Ythorod" or "Aihpos", but was changed when Studio Mir pointed out to series staff that it was a name common to old women spelled backwards; it was intentional on the writers' part as being a reference to The Golden Girl's along with "Esor", spelling "Rose", "Dorothy", and "Sophia".AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery * For Lotor's generals, series staff went with a standard RPG team format; Acxa is intended to be the loyal, strong, fighter acting as the right-hand to the team leader.Rotoscopers with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2017 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Galra Empire